A brother's carol
by Candymancan
Summary: The loud's lost their brother to death over bad luck and get haunted by 3 ghost of the brotherhood past present and the future will they reform or fate will seal them retelling of Charles dickins Christmas carol I don't own the loud house it belongs to Nickelodeon and Chris savino
1. Chapter 1

**here's another NSL fanfic but this time its like the 3 ghost of christmas from a christmas carol **

Its a loverly day at the beach Lincoln was not happy its 3 weeks since he lied to his family about being bad luck and he's forced into a mascot costume.

he ask with a couch " Can i take it off now?"

Lynn sr said "No son you have to wear it or we'll be hurt or killed by your bad luck "

"But i'm not bad luck " the white haired boy shouted

"Nice try twurp " snapped Lori

then Lincoln ask "Can i at least swim in the water "

then the jr ask " his bad luck will ruin the suit "

then Rita ask "sorry honey we won't be that long."

then suddenly Lincoln get a headedge " Oh i don't feel so good " then he threw up

his family were grossed out

Lori was angry " Did you puke in the suit "

then the padgent brat got grossed out "your bad luck Dugust me "

Then he bagan to get a painful beat in his heart " Help me ! cried Lincoln

Lynn Jr. "Sorry brat your bad luck can't fool us now "

then he bagin to faint then a couple of people saw him

a random guy it like " is that squrrial thing allright

someone was poking it " it's not moving "

then the mask fell off to reveal Lincoln's head

a woman gasp "Oh my god its a kid "

then another woman gasp quick get him off the costume

for thr first time in his life theirs poeple who cared for him. then his family saw people carrying the suit off of Lincoln

a guy carried Lincoln on his arms and said " He's not breathing get him to a hospital"

Lynn Jr. was angry" hold it what are you doing with my lucky charm "

then the lifeguard came " what is the meaning of this what is your boy doing on my beach in that mascot costume and not in a swumsuit "

then his famiily all glance at each other knowing that it could bring the law inforcemnt involved

then the lifeguard had enoguh of it " that's it " he shouted " your all banned from the beach."

then the amblience came to pick up Lincoln his body was pale he is soaked with sweat and fresh vomit staned

then the loud's feel sorry for Lincoln and it alarmed the school board to see Lincoln and Lori even called Bobby so he and Ronnie anne had to visit Lincoln she don't know what is he doing at school in a mascot costume without telling why but she has to know she texted Cyide and he was not happy.

then the hosptual managed to give Lincoln surgery

"everybody stay calm "said the doctor " don't panic but it's going to be sad Lincoln will be dying in a hour

then his family gasp ronnie anne and Bobby was shocked too

then a policeman came out the room explianed that the boy explained everything

the the cop said to the parents " You two are lucky that he dropped the charges now you are going to pay his final respects or i'll arrest the 2 you got it

then Lynn sr and Rita replied then they Looked at Lincoln who is sad he had a heart montor on him and his nose were now in breathing tubes

Ronnie Anne "well lamo i won't be smelling you later anyrime soon "she

then Bobby said as he give Lincoln a comforting hug " i guess i won't be hanging out with you

Lincoln" it's fine!" then Ronnie anne give him a kiss on the cheek he saddly blushed

then Cyide came " well i'm going to miss you buddy"

Lincoln well Ace savey won't be around to save the full house gang, or one eye jack.

" Well twurp i mean Lincoln you always help us with anything " sobbed Lori with splattered makeup

"Thank you Lori!" said the sad Lincioln" i guess death is the punishemnt fir my lie."

then Lori began to sob next came Leni " i don't know if i can make it without you." then she began to cry.

then Luna came in her eyes are covered in splattered makeup " well little dude i wished i could've stopped this."

then Lincoln wipe off the makeup tears. then came Luan and she is crying " I'm going to miss that adorible little face of yours"

then she kissed him then he saddly blushed

then Lynn jr came " sorry about not beleving you that your not bad luck." then Lincoln sadlly said "It's okay i deserved to be punished."

then Lucy came and she said as she cried "i love going to funnerals but i never thaught if going to your funneral."

then Lincoln sighed " it's okay Lucy."

then the twins came and they both are crying

Lola ' said " Please don't go brother." then Lana came " were so sorry for everything we ever done to you"she sobbed.

then Lisa came " normally i wish i could go back in time to fix this problem but i can't"

then the parents came and they were holding Lilly and they were holding Lincoln's hand

Rita sobbed with splattered makeup " sweetie it's okay.

then Lynn sr came and he siad " i wish i could've stop this luck ordeal but i became a monster and "then"he sobbed then Lincoln sadly said " It's okay dad i am not angry for you not making me feel better i get i i'm the middle kid and your lucky your not in jail becouse its too sad for the girls to go to jail plus they will hate me if i could've dail 911" and then he whimper"I don't want to go " he begged it three times" goodbye sisters goodbye everyone" then the heart monotor stopped beating

Then everyone was sad about losing their only brother and then after a hour he layed on the bed to death

everyone was sad and moarn for the loss of their brother then Bobby came to Lori with a angry look

"You just couldn't stop this luck thing well i hope you got what you wanted

then nurse samtaggo came " everyone get out of the room the undertakers will be with Lincolns body any minute."

then they alll leave Lynn jr looked at Lincolns body one more time and sighed.

then at dinner

Lynn Sr said "ok kids so Lincoln is not bad luck and we icnored him for weeks and didn't cared a bit."

then Lynn jr looked at her meal she hassn't eaten since his borther died

Leni looked like Lincoln is here but its a imagination

then Lola Imagined that Lincoln play with them in the kiddie table but he's not there this time then she bagan to cry and wimper

then Lynn sr gave her a comforting hug to make her feel better.

then at night Lynn jr was sleeping until she heard a ghostly sound.

LYYYYNNNNNNn! "

Then she thaught its a burglar. but the 9 sisters were awake then they all were together.

then they heard the kitchen and it's Lincoln loud his body was white and pale like a ghost.

"L-L-Lincoln is that you" quithered Lola

"Yes said "Lincoln " but i'm the ghost of Lincoln loud " he said

Lori then spoke to his brother " since your a ghost your haunting me right "

Lincoln yelled" wrong after my wake 1 ghost will appear, then after my funneral another ghost will appear and, then my burreeal a final ghost will appear each at will be haunted by 3 spirts who will teach you the true meaning of family."

Lynn jr said "if your joking i will punch you" then she punched her brother but it went through

Lincoln said " go ahead hit me bite me make me smell your smelly butt all you want, you can't touch me but i can touch you"

then he grow angel wings and a hallo and flew away goodbye sisters and good luck

His sisters were crying they wanted his brother to come back but he can't then every sister glance at each other and began to go to bed to prepare for after the wake.


	2. Chapter 2 the wake up for the past

The next morning came and the louds woke up and saw each other. "Why should we pay our respects to Lincoln he bought this on himself." snapped Lola " I agree older sibbling he lied for his own benifits ." said Lisa.

the sibblings were angry that Lincoln had to wear that Squrral suit to death they know it's Lincoln's fault for lying to get away from supporting them and they belived he is bad luck Lori knew he broke her sand wedge. Then The father came in a panic. ".Kids?" He asked " their's a angry mob coming."

The Girls were confused Until they saw the outside of the window it's all of Lincoln's school mates holding pitchforks and torches and picket signs and someone was selling them.

"TORCHES! " Said a random seller " get your hot torches." he said. "PiTCHFORKS! Said another " can't be a angry mob without pitchforks." he said " COTTON CANDY." said a final one "after a riot get some cotton candy." He said but they Ignored him and went after the sisters.

then Bobby Santiago spoke" LORI LOUD WERE HERE FOR THE MASCOT COSTUME" he said. but the girls glance. Leni ask "where is the squriral suit." Then the father spoke " It's inside the basement. Lynn jr spoke "They are not getting it." she said with a glare.

then the hispanic 17 year old said that they are retunring it to the rightful owner. But they are not coming out .and the mob will be back for the costume in a bit.

then the louds went to school and they are all not happy of when they arrived. The girls social lifes are ruined. At high school Lori is getting dread messages at school even the teachers are disapointment at them. Carol snapped at Lori " unbelievable you kicked out the little cutie and forced him to wear a mascot costume for your own luck, i mean he may looked adorable In that costume but you forced him to wear it to death. goodbye" she snapped Lori was angry she beleved Lincoln is bad luck and now he killed himself in that suit the ghost of Lincoln said that the first ghost will come after the wake.

the clock struck 5 at the chuch and it's a huge showing for someone who is a outcast. besides Lucy all the louds wear black. "I look reducious in that outfit." Snapped Lana. " we have to wear it as a punishment for all of us who forced Lincoln to wear the mascot costume" said Rita. then Lori began to ponder knowing that is Lincoln's fault for breaking her golf clubs. and then Lincoln's viewing begins. then the undertakers arrived with Lincolns body in a bag and put it on the casket. the body is not seen by anyone until it's fully in the caket. then the paster appeared. "Everyone!" he said. " we have a annoucement to make Lincoln is dead.

that made everyone cried knowing they messed up real bad. Ronnie anne knowing that she treated him horrible made her deaply regreted bullying. Cyide made it clear that they are going to his 3 goodbyes to pay his final respects to Lincoln. after that the ties are cut to their relationships forever. Bobby had to stay home alone knowing he would layed eyes on the lifeless corpse knowing he was a brother figure to him. "If you say the final words to him please stand up." said paster. then the first to go is Cristina " she looked to see inside of the casket is Lincoln dressed in Black suit."Cristina nearly dropped tears on him." then Cyide came next then he whimpered " g-g-goodbye Lincoln." then he cried with his dads hugging him. then Ronnie Anne came and she looked Like she almost vomited but she hugged her mom knowing theres nothing she could do. everyone looked at Lincolns body. and then the sisters. Lori thaought " how terrible would it look like." then she did looked at it " OH MY GOD!" she nearly gotten a heart attack. and clamed down. and then after when everyone were done the undertakers closed the casket and everyone exited. then Lori thaught" I missed Lincoln! and then the sisters cried too. then that night the girls are about to go to bed until the alarm rang.

"Lisa keep it down with those expaerments." Luna snapped. then they all woke up to see a lookilike of Luan excpet in boy form. Luan then gasp "are you me but as a boy."she ask. then the male Luan spoke" yes i am i'm Lane loud the ghost of brotherhood past. i can see you from your past. then Lori ask " What do you mean by that." she ask. "I'll show you. then she snapped her fingers and see The old loud house and we see adorible young Lincoln playing with his sisters "Tickle Tickle " said young Lincoln to young Lola. " " Lori said" hey Lincoln!" But he couldn't hear her he was tickling Lola on her baby feet." Lynn jr got confused " Why can't he hear me . she said. " Cool it!" said Lane." they can't see or hear you this is your memory from the past". I love you big brother. " Lola said with a giggle." then Rita came and has a big belly. " guess what kids i'm going o have a baby." said Rita. "and its a girl " said Lynn sr. " then Lincoln ask something. " Mom Dad can i please go to the movies to see the ace savey movie with cyide? " then Rita made a answer. " NO ! she ordered. then young Lincoln was confused. " But why he ask. then Lynn sr. spoke. "Because your report card came and its a F in social studdies. " Lincoln was angry " But dad i swear i studied." he said. "Don"t talk back to your father." said Rita. then a expoltion came and it was a tollet. then a 16 year old Lori came and angry. " Darn it Lincoln you clogged the tollet again. " then Lincoln was angry ." Oh come on that wassn't me this time." then the parents had enough of him " your grounded for 2 weeks. Rita said " then he cried and went in his room. Luna was sad ! " What happened to the dude." then the ghost spoke " you keep blaming him without prove or evadence. and the moments you blame him you won't forgive him." said Lane.

but 6 year old Lola panicked." please spirt i can't take these memores anymore. " she cried. " I wanna go home. and Lane snapped his fingers " You made those memories your self." The Louds were confued as they gotten back from the past. they knew whats going to happen next.


End file.
